Alexander Cullen
by RubyScars
Summary: When a new wolf comes to Forks she shakes things up. Especially when she refuses to kill the rougue vampire that is found in Quileute territory. What will happen when she tries to save his life? And she doesn't even know why?
1. Alexander Cullen

**I do not own anything from the Twilight books or movies and all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave reviews.**

* * *

I looked into the tortured eyes of the monster. He was defeated and we all knew it.

Maybe that was worse than just killing him. That he knew he was about to die. We could all see the pain as he regarded us with his blood red eyes but for some reason I was the only one it bothered.

With a snarl I launched myself over Paul. Landing in front of him I turned to face him and crouched down letting out another threatening snarl.

Sam crouched down in front of me and growled full-out showing me all of his sharp menacing teeth. _What are you doing?_ His voice whipped my mind with the revulsion in it, directed at me.

I could feel all of his disgust at me defending the vampire. _Are we murderers now? _I mentally yelled back. I could feel his shock as he registered my words and then the rage that came with them.

The surprise didn't last long and slowly his ruff straightened making him twice his normal size. His voice soft he looked at me through hard eyes,_And what do you think should happen to the blood-sucker? _ I glanced over my shoulder to see what the vampire in discussion was doing.

He was still crouched in a defensive position but he hadn't moved since I had started to protect him. His cold eyes watched the conversation he couldn't hear but determined his life. I felt how much it took out of Sam not to lose control of his temper so I moved farther in front of the vampire blocking him from Sam's sight ready for his anger to my next words.

_We give him a chance_, I told him and he let out a low growl in anger making me cringe ,_we take him to the Cullen's and let them explain. _

He took about a second to spit out hatefully,_ I will not let the Cullens do our job ! _All of the wolves in the pack stiffened at the thought of letting someone else, especially vampires, take care of our responsibility.

They all turned their snouts to look at me except for Paul who was watching the vampire waiting for the second he could get close. For the kill._ Of course not!, _I snapped at him, _If he doesn't agree I'll take him to the woods and take care of him. _Sam turned his head and loped off into the forest quickly disappearing into the trees his anger leaving almost a visible trail behind him.

All of the other wolves followed suit until I was alone in the circle with the vampire. I felt with some surprise that my ruff was up and my teeth were still bared.

I shook my fur to settle it down and stood up turning slowly until I could see the vampire. He was looking at me with his unhuman blood-red eyes. Quickly I turned and jumped into the woods the dappled sunlight bouncing off my golden fur. What did I just do?

~Section 2~

I thought about turning human but dismissed the idea when I thought about how vulnerable I'd be. Also I didn't have any clothes on me. How was I going to get the vampire to Carlisle and the others?

I could hear the others in my mind and knew that they weren't going to help me. _Well Jacob's pack were friends with the Cullen clan. They would help me if my new pack is too heartless. _

I deliberately sent that thought to all the others who were listening in on my thoughts and were enjoying my helplessness. I felt their anger and some shame. Not enough to help me though.

I slowly ran a circle around the bloodsucker that was getting me in so much trouble. He didn't move which surprised me.

I thought he was going to make a run for it as soon as he heard the others leaving. He wasn't stupid. How hard he fought proved that. He must have had training to fight us so well, holding off eight wolves at once.

With that thought my mind was made up. I couldn't herd him to the Cullens by myself. I sat down and let out a howl that any animal could have heard for miles.

The vampire turned in surprise, his lightning like reflexes making me growl as he looked in my direction. "Why haven't you just killed me already?," he demanded.

His blood red eyes stared right into mine with unnerving accuracy through the trees. I knew vampires had good eyesight but his unflinching gaze unnerved me. I growled menacingly again letting him know I was thinking about it. His lips curved up slightly as if he understood and in normal circumstances it could have passed for a smile.

Padded feet running through the undergrowth toward us made him crouch again getting ready for a fight his teeth glistening dangerously, more of a threat than any growl he could have made. I didn't look away from him knowing that it was Seth who was coming having already caught his scent. I knew he was there to help. I felt a pang of relief that someone actually answered my call.

When the young wolf finally bounded into the space between the trees next to me his tail was already wagging absurdly like a house dog getting excited over a treat and I felt a flood of affection towards the younger wolf. I touched my nose to his cheek giving him a hello.

He whined a little and looked toward the clearing where the blood red eyes still watched us. I looked at him and then pawed the ground letting him know to stay and watch annoyed that I couldn't just tell him. But he wasn't part of my pack. He was in Jacob's and when I came to the small town of Forks I had met Sam and my wolf had immediately joined his pack finding a place to belong.

The sandy brown wolf let his tounge roll out and yipped in agreement, understanding my confusing charades, then started the perimeter circle following the scent of my earlier passage. I just shook my head at his childlike happiness and gave one last glance over my shoulder looking at the vampire I was going through so much trouble to save. I didn't even know why.

I started running in the direction Seth had come from already knowing I would find Jacob waiting for me. When I found him he was already in human form and was leaning against a tree waiting to talk with me.

When Jacob saw me he held up a large shirt and I bared my teeth in a wolf equivalent of a grin to answer the one spreading across his face. I walked up to him and gently took the shirt in my teeth and went behind a giant oak tree to shift.

With a small sigh I slid the large shirt on and then walked towards the boy waiting in the clearing for me. "Thanks," I said tugging on the shirt," I had just ran out."

He gave a small laugh and answered with a grin," I always do to so I brought one just in case. I hate having to turn every time I need to talk to one of the Quileute pack. I wish we could talk to you without shifting. "

I frowned , "Actually I have enough teenagers talking in my head at the moment. I don't need more."

He smiled understandingly at my answer before he said," Yeah, I totally understand, but that doesn't explain why there is a vampire about twenty feet away from us and why he isn't dead yet."

I glared, " Because everyone deserves a chance Jacob Black and you better be carefull, You're starting to sound like Sam."

He blushed as he realized who exactly he was talking to and what I meant. With my green eyes and blond hair I wasn't exactly the normal wolf around these parts and not everyone was so accepting of a stranger when I first came to town. That included the over protective newly imprinted alpha werewolf who sat in front of me.

He tried to back track, " Well if he... I don't think ... If you don't know...,"he winced as I just glared at him my green eyes hard.

"He deserves a chance to make a choice, Jacob. If he denies it or Edward doesn't accept him with his mind reading then I will take care of him. Myself. I just need your help to get him to Carlisle's." He studied my face for a few seconds and then deciding I was going to be stubborn nodded. Time to go get the vampire.


	2. Alexander Cullen: The Deal

Once we had both turned we ran to where Seth was still circling the vampire in that tireless lope that a shifter could use for miles and not get tired. His sandy coat made me think of a beach and I inwardly grinned. The color fit his care free nature.

When we ran up on Seth he looked at Jacob and nodded as Jacob told him something through their pack link before turning and disappearing into the shadows circling around the vampire to get behind him.

I looked in the vampires direction to see him casually leaning against a tree looking calm as if staying there was his idea. The only thing that gave him away was his always moving blood red eyes watching for any signs of danger.

I looked at Jacob and he nodded slightly and moved to the left of the vampire leaving me to take the right side. I slowly walked into the clearing and immediately his eyes locked onto mine.

I looked into his eyes and then turned around and started a slow trot towards the Cullen's mansion. He stayed where he was until I looked over my shoulder and growled lowly. Low enough where only he and I could hear it.

He studied me for a moment ,his expression unreadable, and then followed in a graceful gait like a dancers. More like a man-eating panther I corrected with a snort and then moved into a lope that he easily caught up with.

I could hear Jacob and Seth move into place leaving no escape between the three of us. He just watched me as if the only reason why he was coming along was because he was curious and he was just coming with us out of courtesy.

Maybe he was. He kept his eyes on me until I let out a growl and put on a burst of speed running faster. He smiled and just lengthened his strides keeping up with me even though he was smaller.

You have to admire his spirit I thought. If I was captured and surrounded I probably wouldn't be that calm. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I made my way through the thick forest. His raven black hair gleamed in the dull light.

When we made it into the clearing in front of the Cullen house he stopped his face showing his confusion. "Why are we here? Don't act like you don't understand me." he added when Jacob and Seth just stood there with a stupid dog look on their faces, without looking at him. Seth actually sat down and scratched his ear letting his tounge loll out.

I woofed at the vampire softly bringing his eyes back to mine. I stared into his eyes for a second then started walking towards the house clearly expecting him to follow. The safety doors were not closed so the glass wall showed the inside of the house. The beauty of it always took my breath away.

I watched as the vampire sighed in aggravation then started walking towards the house. He slowed nearly to a stop when he saw the welcoming party waiting near the half glass home. The wind was blowing in the other direction making it impossible to smell them until the last moment.

He snarled and crouched in a ready position until Jacob let his friendly dog attitude slip and walked right up to him, looked straight into his eyes,and let go a deep and threatening growl. His ruff stood up making him seem twice as large as he towered over the smaller vampire.

I looked at Jacob and bared my teeth. He was my responsibility and I would protect him. Jacob just glared at me but he backed down, his ruff spiking for his injured alphapride. The vampire looked between us and then rose out of his crouch as if nothing had happened but I noticed he stayed closer to me.

He looked at the group of fellow vampires waiting and started walking towards them without waiting for his supposed guards.I trotted to catch up so he couldn't escape. It didn't look as if he wanted to actually as he easily jumped the small river that trailed through the small meadow that doubled as the Cullen's back yard and made a swift approach towards the Cullens.

Jacob ran past him and trotted up to a small girl holding the hand of her mother, a beautiful brunette girl who was standing beside Edward. Bella I realized. I hadn't met her before so that is Renesme. That's why Jacob over reacted. I stifled another sigh. Imprints.

I looked at the rest of the gathered vampires and recognized only Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet. I met Carlisle when I needed to be patched up once after the Quiletes found me. Edward and Emmet I met when we were discussing the fighting over the territorial disputes and Edward nodded at me winghen he saw me. Emmet grinned not even trying to look dignified in front of the stranger. I couldn't help winking at him as he waved at me and I got another grin.

There was a small woman with a heart shaped face next to Carlisle. Esme, I matched the face to the stories of kindness about her and I couldn't help the almost instant calm I felt torwards her. A beautiful blond with a cold look on her face was holding on to Emmet's arm. Must be Rosalie. I snorted as I looked at her. Seth had told me stories. I could believe most of them by the haughty expression on her face.

I knew there was two more to the Cullen Coven but they must not be would be Alice and Jasper. I learned all about them when I talked with Seth. Sam and the rest of my pack didn't care but I was interested in the vegetarian vampires next door.

I studied Renesme curiously. I had never met a half human half vampire before. She looked like the perfect mixture of Edward and Bella as she smiled sweetly up at the large shape shifter beside her.

She was three years old but she looked about six. It was sort of scary to see how old she looked when I knew how young she really was. She looked in my direction then smiled and waved. I gave her a wolf like grin and she giggled.

I looked at Seth when no one said anything and just looked at me. He yipped a little bit in laughter. It was universally known how shy I was. He looked at the vampire who was studying everyone unabashedly.

I shook my head. No chance he was going to try to run with six vampires around. Seth walked in front of me using his huge body as a curtain and turned his head the other way giving me privacy.

In the privacy behind the huge wolf where no one could see me I shifted back to human. I pulled on the shirt Jacob had given me which I had tied around my arm on the journey back and tied the cord around my ankle as a sort of anklet. I wore the large shirt as a sort of dress. I tugged on it trying to make the thigh length material longer.

"Thanks Seth," I told him as I walked around him patting him on the shoulder. He gently bit my shoulder in answer before laying down. His huge head up and his ears alert.

"You and Jacob decided to let me explain didn't you?" he gave me a wolf grin and nodded. I sighed. All of the vampires eyes were on me. Even the one we found in the woods. He looked a little shocked at my transformation. Well it wasn't universally known that there were shape shifters in Forks.

I just ignored his curious gaze and addressed Carlisle and the others,"Carlisle, the Quilete pack and I decided that if you would try and if the vampire agreed that it can try your way of life. If you don't want to or if it disagrees it will be my resposibilty.I'll take care of it."Carlisle looked at his wife questioningly and she smiled a small smile but her brow was creased slightly in worry.

He looked at me and frowned slightly. "You know if it was up to me I would agree instantly but this affects my whole family. I hope you understand that I have to discuss it with them before giving you an answer?,"I nodded completely understanding. If it affects the whole pack everyone must be consulted, well in this case the coven.

"Of course I understand." I looked at all the Cullen vampires and at Jacob. " I wouldn't expect this of you without careful consideration but it was my only option. If the vampire deserves a chance its gotten it. If it doesn't than at least it got one."

"I would politely like to ask what it is that you are trying to force me to do?," the vampire asked quietly its voice sliding in a velvety tone. I jumped. I had nearly forgotten about him except as a problem.

Carlisle smiled at him and said," I'm sorry about the inconvenience, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. What is your name,I don't believe I've been told."

"Well when I was being kidnapped by oversized dogs no one asked. My name is Alexander but people call me Alex" I glared at him," When this oversized Dog was saving your life I didn't have time to get your name, Alex." I shot at him with sarcasm.

He just looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "And what exactly am I supposed to do so you don't have to take care of me?." He asked the last few words layered with sarcasm and in invisible quotes.

I smiled at him sweetly catching him off guard. "Oh not much just start living on animal blood." I was rewarded by his wide eyes and his shocked expression. He looked at Carlisle dumbstruck ,"She has to be kidding?"


	3. Alexander Cullen: Questions

When Emmett started laughing Bella leaned over and hit him on the shoulder. Edward looked at Emmett, amusement dancing in his eyes,"Quit laughing this isn't funny." Emmett just looked at him incredulously and said,"Come on like that reaction wasn't funny?"

Esme looked sternly at all of her children and said, " It wasn't easy for you either, don't be insensitive." She turned to Alex and reached out a hand to him,"I'm Esme and I'm sorry about my children's manners. They seem to forget they have them sometimes."

Everyone tensed waiting to see how Alex reacted. Esme might be able to handle herself but she was universally loved and her small frame and loving personality made her seem fragile. Nobody wanted to see her hurt.

Alex smiled at her and kissed her hand in an old-fashioned gentlemanly act before telling her,"It's okay because I seem to be in shock right now. A pleasure to meet you."

Renesmee leaned over and whispered to Emmet "I thought it was funny." Emmet grinned down at her and tweaked the end of her nose. Carlisle smiled at her not quiet whisper, then looked at Alex and told him, " I'm sorry, but if you excuse me I need to have talk with my family. I will give introductions later."

Alex nodded to him and watched as all the Cullens walked, well flitted, into their large house. As Bella walked away she smiled at him and Edward nodded. Emmet grinned at him no doubt still amused at Alex's reaction. Evidently Alex thought the same thing because he smiled ruefully back at him.

In no time at all they had all filed into the house leaving Alex alone with the three shape shifters. Jacob looked at me and whined silently before looking towards the still open door.

I looked at him and smiled, " It's a family talk. You better be in there."He nodded and transformed on the way in the door swinging the door shut behind him as he went in still pulling on his pants.

Seth sighed and looked at Alex and then me before he padded a few feet away and lied down. Then he huffed, curled up and to all outside observations went to sleep.

" Well thanks for the vote of confidence," I told him sarcastically. His only answer was the twitch of one pointed ear.I turned and looked at the silent vampire as he watched Seth. I snorted and muttered something not very polite about bloodsuckers and getting me in trouble.

"Bloodsuckers have very good hearing you know," he told me in a conversational way. I turned around and started walking away while throwing over my shoulder ,"I know." I felt his eyes on my back as he watched me walk a few feet away before asking," And where are you going?," he asked. "Aren't you at least going to explain what is going to happen to me?"

I stopped and then turned around. "Well I was going to go shift but I might as well tell you so you can make your decision when they come back."

"Why thanks ever so much. Since it is your fault I'm in this mess isn't it?" I glared into his blood-red eyes as I strode back,"No it is my fault that you are still alive." I snorted and pushed my hair behind my ears. I started pacing trying to think about what to tell him. He just watched me pace back and forth making me even more irritated.

"How about I just ask questions?," he asked after a few seconds of watching me pace in silence. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked annoyed. He cocked his head to the side as if to help him think. The unexpectedly human movement catching me unaware.

"Ok question number one, where you serious about the animal blood? and why do they choose to live like that?" I raised one eyebrow and told the expectantly waiting vampire,"First of all that is two questions." When he rolled his eyes I stopped to glare.

"First, yes I was serious about the animal blood, and the second you should ask them. My best answer is that when vampires feed it's hard to stop, and they value human life,life in general, as more than just dinner."

He said," Okay I guess I understand that. What are you?" I smiled at that question. "I'm a shape shifter. In this case a wolf shape shifter,"I answered with a shrug.

He examined me from head to toes making me squirm a little and I felt myself turn red. "Quit it." I told him, " It's strange." He smiled at me obviously amused by my discomfort, "Well I don't know what to think of you so at least you can tell me your name."

I blinked at the random question, " Uh, well I'm Kat." His mouth twitched. "Yes I know it's ironic. I've heard all the jokes." He really did smile this time and it took my breath away. Bloodsucking monster yes. Ugly no. Not even close.

"Then why does he call them family?." He asked quietly his voice filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place. When he asked his question he searched my green eyes with his red ones.

His unexpected question startled me and I looked away from his searching gaze and looked at the huge house. I answered him after some time in thought not sure what to tell this stranger. "He loves them.," I whispered softly," He made each of them when they were dying, Not just because he wanted to but to save them. They're his children and they're not just a coven. He calls them family because they are a family."

I avoided looking at him the whole time I explained that to him. Not knowing if I would see confusion, anger ,or maybe even disgust and I didn't want to risk see those emotions on his face about the coven I was coming to respect and like.

"Any more questions?," I finally asked briskly looking at him my face now hardened against his scrutiny. He was studying me with his unreadable strange gaze making me uncomfortable."What if I try to fail to make the change to animal blood?," I looked at him squarely in the face. "You die."


	4. Alexander Cullen: His Choice

The opening of the door brought us out of our stare down as we both turned to see the Cullen family coming out to join us. Seth stood up and shook himself looking at the faces of the oncoming vampires.

He evidently liked what he saw because he yipped and started wagging his tail. Wether or not Alex and I would like their decision would still remain to be seen. It's not like I like him now but I didn't want to kill someone who I know the name of and talked to.

I started walking towards the oncoming vampires watching how graceful they were. I can understand why people use to believe they were gods. With their beautiful faces and graceful way of moving you could tell they were not merely humans.

I looked towards Alex to find him examining Renesmee. Evidently Jacob saw it to because he scooped her off the ground and swung her into his arms. Bella just rolled her eyes at him.

When they were in front of us Alex and I stopped in front of them waiting for their decision.I looked at all of their faces but their perfect expressions gave nothing away.

After a moment of silence Carlisle cleared his throat and took a step forward. "If after you have heard the conditions and you agree my family and I would be grateful to have you.," Carlisle told Alex

Alex silently looked at all of the gathered vampires. Finally he spoke looking at Carlisle but addressing the entire gathering, "I would like to hear what you have to say but I can make no promises."

Edward nodded, "That's all we can ask of you. I understand your confusion."Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something about him understanding too much.

Edwards lips twitched as he tried to contain a smile but Bella sighed,"Jacob." Jacob just smiled at Renesmee, "What? I didn't say any thing did I Nessie?"

Renesmee laughed as Bella growled at the sound of the much hated nickname. Jacob just gave Bella a huge grin as Edward tried not laugh and Bella decided to just glare at both of them.

Everyone else hid their smiles as Bella sighed defeated. All through this Alex just watched with wonder. He realized they did act as if they were a family and he started to smile as they played around watching their small fight.

Rosalie told Alex in a loud voice, "Sorry the dog misbehaves sometimes." Seth growled silently but Jacob just smiled at Rosalie and asked," Hey Rose how did the blond fall out of a tree?," After a small pause he continued ignoring her angry face,"No guess?Well she was trying to rake leaves."

Rosalie growled at Jacob and Emmet wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly as she headed towards Jacob menacingly. Emmet silently mouthed the words good one over Rosalie's head as he held her back and Jacob grinned.I turned so my back wasn't towards any of the vampires. I watched all of them worried about a fight about to break out between Rosalie and Jacob not sure what I was supposed to do.

Evidently I wasn't the only one worried because Alex backed up a few steps. Edward looked at us and whispered something to Carlisle to low for me to hear it."Ok you two calm down, we are here to talk to Alex and your making the wolves nervous." Carlisle told the angry Rosalie and the amused Jacob.

Alex stepped forward again and addressed Rosalie,"Yes I would rather know these conditions that I will have to live by if I agree." I took that as encouragement that he was thinking about saying yes to becoming a vegetarian as Emmett once told me the Cullens called it.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward nodded as if agreeing with something. My eyes widened as I realized that Edward was reading Carlisle's mind then answering his question. I knew that he could but I had never seen it happen.

Emmett looked at Alex before telling him, " Obviously one of the rules is that you can't kill or drink from a human." Alex nodded and Rosalie spoke up, "Also we don't hunt around here. If the animal population gets to low people notice."

Alex spoke up, " Won't they notice us anyways? We don't age and people notice that." Carlisle nodded solemnly." When people start to notice we move on to a new town. We have been here for a while and we might have to move on soon."

Alex nodded understanding and then Bella spoke up," We also go to school. Well I don't but you might go." At that Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise,"School?"

Renesmee nodded a sad expression on her face, " I don't get to go to school yet." Alex examined her curiously for a moment before asking, "Do the Volturi know? I don't want to die anytime soon."

Jacob's arms tightened around Renesmee and everyone's faces hardened, "We have already," there was a pause as Carlisle chose his words carefully,"Discussed Renesme with the Volturi. She is not an immortal child. She will grow because she is half human." Alex's face showed his surprise before it went blank.

It didn't really matter if he could hide his feelings behind a mask because Edward can read his mind and Jasper can feel his emotions but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. If they trust him enough later they can tell him. At least I won't have to be worried about his intentions as long as they are around. "As long as we are not in any danger." Alex said slowly after a few seconds.

I noticed slightly shocked that he said we. Edward looked at me and nodded. I focused intently at Edward and thought to him. Quit it Edward it's strange and I like my privacy. He looked away innocently but not before I caught his lips curve up in a smile. Of course he thinks its funny. No ones looking around in his head.

Esme smiled at Alex understandingly, " We have already smoothed that out. Though honestly the Volturi and our relationship isn't the greatest." Alex gave her a small sad smile," I don't think the Volturi have a great relationship with anybody."

Carlisle looked at everybody and then said, " Also if you are in this family you can not talk to the humans until your eyes change. Right now they are red but once you change they will turn to gold."

Alex thought about that for a moment,"So that is why your eyes are gold. I was wondering." Carlisle nodded and I sighed softly and switched positions. They might be comfortable standing for hours but I'm not and I still had bruises from a previous altercation that was just starting to hurt.

Carlisle's eyes flicked my way before continuing and I blushed at being caught, " That is about all." Alex nodded before answering, " If that is all of the rules than I would like to accept."

Emmet smiled at me and I eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to? Emmet looked at Alex before grinning at him widely," Oh yeah we want Kat to stay with you for a while."

My weariness forgotten I straightened up and both Alex and I simultaneously yelled, "What?!"


	5. Alexander Cullen:Cat

**Sorry about the wait. I got used to checking reviews and didn't notice anyone liked it :D Tell me**

**if I should change something or if anything doesn't make sense. Thanks!**

* * *

"What do you mean stay with him!? Why would I need Her?!," we yelled together at the gathered vampires and wolves in front of us. Carlisle raised one eyebrow at our loud objections,his face calm at our explosive reactions. Jacob's grin stretched across his face and then he burst into laughter, obviously not able to contain it. I blushed feeling my temper rise and I growled at him not in a polite mood.

Alex looked at me in surprise and I just glared at him to. Carlisle looked at me and Jacob with a small frown on his face like we were misbehaving children and I blushed this time in embaressment. "I just meant that Katherine since this was your idea and we need to go hunt and take care of Renesmee we thought you should be the one to watch him."

Alex protested, " I don't need anyone to watch me." Carlisle just looked at him calmly ignoring his angry tone," You might not need to but my family needs this reassurance. We are risking our way of life. If you lose control and attack a human,and you might and probably will,then you will destroy everything we have worked for."

I tried to think of another way but I couldn't, not without it being the wrong thing to do anyway. Killing Alex would solve everything. I sighed and nodded in agreement. I might not like it but this was my idea and they were risking everthing. Alex sighed, "Okay I will allow this but only because if I refuse I die."

I glared at him offended for making it sound like spending time with me was so horrible even though I was thinking the same thing about him. He glared back obviously over his startlement. " Well you were just trying to tear out my throat a few minutes ago." He told me defensively and I rolled my eyes, " If I knew you were going to be this much trouble I would have done it, not just tried."

He glared at me as I turned away from him and asked Carlisle, " How will I be watching him, he can't come on Quilete lands without Sam's approval." Jacob snorted, " Of course not. Your staying here."

" I don't think...," I trailed off thinking about living in a house full of vampires I didn't know. "We know you will be uncomfortable for you but there is a bed in Edward's old room for when Bella was a human and you're welcome to it.", Esme told me kindly. "You two can figure out how your going to do this."

I didn't have any real objections so I sighed defeated, " I'm going to get some things from my house, I'll be back soon." At Carlisle's nod I turned around and started walking towards the trees waiting till there was cover to change.

I ran towards my house slowly letting the run sooth me. With each thump of my paws on the forest floor I felt calmer. The greenish light that came from over head shined over my coat making it shine alternately with the shadows. I still wasn't use to the strange green of everything here.

When I moved to Forks I bought my own house. I've been an emancipated teen since I was 16 and I could live alone legally. One of the few perks of being friends with a lot of people. Before moving here I lived in France. It was complicated but no one died so I was happy there until I moved.

I always move ever since I lost my family. I've been in three wolf packs in my life counting this one and had been friends with a lot more. Vampires to. When you were one of the few people who didn't age you weren't picky with your friends.

_What happened at the Cullens?_

I heard Sam ask in my head and I sighed. No privacy around here. I felt Sam's amusement and I let him see what happened with the vampires. I could feel his surprise at my new job and I quickly told him. _It's only until he can control himself._

_And you didn't think to ask me?_

I was shocked at his question and the anger behind it_. Well Sam I didn't think I had to. _He changed so I couldn't hear his thoughts and for the rest of the run I thought about what he had asked and not really said.

When I drove up the drive to the Cullen's house nobody was in sight. I looked at the house that rose among the protecting shadow of the trees. They made the deep porch that wrapped around the first story slightly useless. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. Just like its occupants I thought with a smile.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were probably part of the house or a perfect restoration. All together it was perfect, especially for the vampires that lived there.

What had I done? It wasn't the fact of living in a house of vampires that was bothering me. It was living in a house full of vampires that I didn't know and didn't quite trust.

I leaned my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes just taking a moment to prepare myself. A sudden thud on my window made me jump panic making my heart thud wildly. Luckily I swallowed my scream because when I turned to look Emmet was leaning against my car a huge grin on his face.

He grinned at me amused at my jumpiness. I opened my door slowly getting out of my car and throwing my bag over one shoulder. "Didn't come as a wolf?" he asked me still grinning.

I watched him warily, "Sort of hard to carry a bag of clothes when I'm a wolf Emmett." He looked sort of disappointed it was such a simple reason, "Oh, Well I'm suppose to give you a tour and show you to your room."

I nodded in agreement when he looked at me as if expecting an answer. Taking that as agreement he headed towards the large house explaining the others absence,"Bella and Edward are at their house with Renesmee and Rosalie and Jacob are hunting with Alex."

When he said that he chuckled quietly and I knew why. Jacob and Rosalie might be guarding Alex but they might just kill each other why doing it. He continued his explanation, " Carlisle is at work. He had to leave because of some kind of an emergency."

When I looked at him curiously he explained holding the door open for me and I walked in my eyes never leaving him, "Some hunter shot himself in the woods. He's going to be okay but they needed Carlisle at the hospital. Makes me glad I don't need a gun." When he said that he grinned at me showing all of his teeth.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was that there was a grand piano just to the left of the door on a raised dias. The back, south-facing walls had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedars, their was a lawn that stretched to the wide river that we had stood beside earlier.

Esme walked in and she hit Emmett reproachingly on the shoulder,"Behave, she's not Seth,she isn't use to vampires." I looked at her small face and found only kindness." It's okay Mrs. Cullen I'm fine. I'm use to it." When they both looked at me curiously I just kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't a big secret that I lived with vampires but I'm a private person. When I didn't offer any information Esme just smiled at me, " Please call me Esme everyone does. If you need anything just ask. I made dinner and it will be ready in a few minutes."

Troubled that she cooked just for me I told her," I don't want to be a trouble." She shook her head interrupting me with a smile," The other wolves are coming to and it gives me an excuse to use the kitchen." I nodded and she walked away after another kind smile keeping at a normal human speed. I watched her amused. They were probably trying not to scare me and I was thankful for their effort.

Emmett gestured towards the massive curving staircase that dominated the west-side of the room. I followed him looking at the walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets. They were all varying shades of white. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but look around. I almost tripped over Emmett when he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"This is Rosalie and my room and over there is Carlisle's office. That room is Alice's room" He told me gesturing to each door as we passed. I saw a huge ancient cross at the end of the hallway and looked at in awe. The dark patina of the wood contrasted with the wood and it was beautiful but Emmett ignored it and kept walking.

We reached a staircase and walked up it to the second story and I found myself in another hall. Emmett was looking over his shoulder curiously every few seconds but never said anything. After a few minutes of ignoring it I sighed, " What do you want to know?"

He smiled at me and turned around to walk backwards. Evidently he didn't have to worry about falling over, if I did that I would run into a wall trip over my feet and then break something. But of course he didn't. Stupid vampires.

" I was wondering where you come from?" I looked at him sort of surprised by his question. I expected something different. "I last lived in Louisiana." He smiled at me clearly seeing that I didn't say that's where I came from but he let it drop. At the end of the hall he gestured to last door in the hall. " This is Edward and Bella's room when they come. We can move the bed to any room in this hall you want."

I opened the door across the hall from Edward and Bella's room. I know that they don't care how far they have to move the bed but I am a guest. I don't want them to go to so much trouble even if it was almost effortless to them.

I smiled when I saw the inside of the room. The whole South wall was glass and the room was in a deep blue and grey. It was perfect. Emmett grinned at me before running down the stairs a blur in a brown shirt. Evidently nobody had told him to be careful around the new wolf. I smiled before walking into my new room.

I had to admit that I liked it. It was bare except for the grey couch, dresser, and a glass coffee table. Evidently it was used for guests. I threw my bag next to the dresser and walked over to admire my view. The winding river, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range was sprawled across one side of my room.

Smells were coming from the kitchen below and I could hear the boisterous voices of the wolves mixed in with the quiet musical voices of the except for was a loud and boisterous musical voice.

I sighed before walking towards the door. Time to go mingle with people. Never my specialty. I looked around my room one last time before shutting the door. I had to admit I liked it a lot. I felt a suddden smile stretch across my face before I walked down the stairs.


	6. Alexander Cullen:Anger

**Sorry, I didn't think anyone was interested. Keep commenting!**

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen Seth and Jacob were already there waiting. Jacob had Renesme on his lap and he was talking quietly to her as she stared up at him in adoration. Definitely an imprint I thought ruefully as he tenderly held her making sure she didn't fall.

Seth was having an animated and loud conversation with Edward about some type of car as they sat at the table, Seth waving his hands wildly when he made a point while Edward stayed calm, is voice almost a whisper as he made his argument. I looked over to see Rosalie sitting on the counter texting rapidly her fingers flying over the phone and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well I guess vampires text too.

Esme was just pulling something out of the oven, an apron around her waist. My mouth twitched in amusement as I examined her. She looked just like the perfect house wife and mother except for the fact that she was holding the pan bare handed. The oven mitt was still in place over the oven in perfect condition as if it had never been used. I looked at Esme carrying the hot tray and corrected myself. It never had.

Nobody had noticed me yet so I just leaned in the door frame watching, trying not to intrude into their family. All of a sudden a vampire breezed in through the window a wild look on her face. Edward jumped up and moved forward grabbing her arms a frantic look on his face. I leapt back and crouched ready to protect myself as everyone else leapt up a scared look on their faces as they stared at the new vampire.

He stared at her a moment before shaking his head, "Calm down Alice, you know you can't see the wolves." Alice looked him in the eyes and he shook his head again loosening his grip on her arms, "No the vampire wasn't a threat. We need to explain but everything is okay."

She nodded before she looked around the room and smiled brightly," It's good to be back. Jasper's on the way." Suddenly she swooped Renesme off of Jacob's lap and hugged her close, "How's my favorite niece?" Renesme giggled before putting her hand on Alice's cheek.

I rose out of my fighting stance when I heard her name relief coursing through me making me relax. That's Alice then, I hadn't met her before. So that's why no one reacted when she ran in. Well that's not true. Every single face in the room got extremely worried. I guess it's not every day Alice gets so panicked seeing as she sees the future.

Jacob finally noticed me in the doorway and he waved me forward asking Edward and Alice, "Anything you want to share with the rest of us not so gifted?" Edward rolled his eyes and Alice smiled brilliantly at him before answering, "I saw an unknown vampire enter the area and then everything went blank."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and told everyone bitterly, "Another good reason why we should get rid of the mutts." Renesme looked around worriedly before leaning over and putting her small hand on Jacobs face. "No Nessie, I'm not going anywhere. They couldn't get rid of me if they wanted to." Rosalie smiled softly at Renesme before glaring at Jacob.

She left the room muttering loudly about killing dogs. Alice looked at me questioningly before sitting Renesme down. Seth walked over and slung an arm around my shoulders before telling Alice," Your vision problems is Kat's fault. She brought home a stray vampire."

I blushed red as Jacob laughed loudly his voice booming off of the open kitchen and Alice looked at him confused. Edward looked at Alice and decided to explain," This is Katherine and she's going to be staying with us for a while. Didn't Carlisle call you?" Alice shrugged, "Jasper had the phone. We split up to hunt and we decided to meet back here but then I had my. Before I came back."

She cut off her sentence glancing at me before changing her mind. They didn't know that I knew about their powers and my eyes widened. I looked at Edward to see if he noticed but he stared focused at Alice.

Edward nodded before glancing at every one in the room, "If you will excuse us." When everyone nodded or in Jacob's case shrugged they walked out of the room already talking so fast that I couldn't understand half of it. Actually I think Edward was talking and Alice was just thinking at him. Vampires are creepy I thought and shuddered thinking about having Edward in my head all of the time.

I had just thought about where Alex was if both Jacob and Rosalie was back when I heard the soft footsteps coming down the hall. With my shifter hearing I heard him approach from behind me and I turned so that my back wasn't facing him weary of his reaction to me. I was the only reason he was forced into this agreement with the Cullens.

But oddly he looked amused when he saw me a small cocky smile curving his perfectly sculpted lips. His black hair looked windblown from running during hunting. His eyes were still ruby red one hunting trip not enough to dilute the human blood still in his system but the obvious sign of his vampirism didn't bother me as he glided closer his feet barely touching the floor.

"Hello, Miss Kat," Alexander said his voice low and melodious. I wondered what it would sound like to hear him sing, his smooth voice climbing and dipping making music by itself without any instruments. He had a small accent but I couldn't quite place it. The cadence was rhythmic but he sounded like one of the gentleman from one of those romantic movies.

"Hello.", I told him slowly as I examined him confused at his sudden friendliness. He smiled even wider at me obviously finding my distrust of him comical. I glared at him irritated at his obvious enjoyment of my discomfort.

"I'm sorry we had a bad start," he told me and I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Why was he apologizing? I shook my head confused as he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I suppose I didn't help." I told him cautiously not quite apologizing for my behavior. I couldn't understand why he was going out of his way to be nice to me and I watched him waiting for the catch.

"Well you did threaten to kill me," He told me still smiling as if he was kidding but his eyes held something else as if he was offended. As if he couldn't believe I had threatened him.

I glared at him defensive my words sharper than I intended, "You did try to kill me first." I told him holding my anger in check. Evidently it didn't work because his eyes immediately darkened and he glared back at me his whole demeanor changing in an instant.

"No. I was peacefully passing through and I was attacked by dogs. You tried to kill me first." He told me his voice low and accusing. He didn't speak any louder than he had at the beginning of our conversation but I felt the anger in his words as if they held heat even as they remained cordial.

"This town, this people are the Quiletes to protect. You were a danger." I told him fiercely feeling my muscles tense as my anger rose. I felt all of my muscles tense and I clenched my fists as tried not to change. One of Cullens would have known the signs of a furious wolf but Alexander just stepped closer forcing me to look up at him.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the obvious threat but I refused to back down. All of my shifter instincts were trying to force me to change. I was weaker as a human and this was my enemy. Vampire. But I refused to let him make me lose control.

"Your not exactly Quilete are you? What are you even doing here?" He asked his voice harsh and I instantly felt betrayal. Obviously on this hunting trip they had taught him more than was necessary.

Suddenly Alex's eyes softened slightly as he looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly I didn't want to know what it was. I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm forcing me to stop.

Fury swept through my body and I turned and slammed him into the wall a snarl tearing its way out of my throat. His eyes widened and he held up his hands in the universal sign of harmlessness.

"Never. Never touch me again." I told him glaring into his eyes hatred coiling in me as I felt my teeth sharpen. When I felt the blood from my canines pricking my lip I let him go striding away as I tried to gain control. I knew I moved to fast to be casual l but I couldn't slow down. Losing control is dangerous. Me losing control is dangerous.

Long ignored memories flashed before my eyes as I forced down my anger and I tried to block them out. I had succeeded for years but now I couldn't stop the helplessness I felt. Why could a rogue vampire that I had just met affect me like this?


End file.
